


Пять раз, когда Змий пытался пробраться в Эдем, и один раз, когда у него получилось

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), NowhereKid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Пять и один
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid
Summary: Кроули далеко не сразу смог пробраться в райский сад, всё же врата охранял Азирафаэль.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Пять раз, когда Змий пытался пробраться в Эдем, и один раз, когда у него получилось

― Простой пойди туда и наведи шуму, ― кривляясь, бурчал Краули, волочась по недоделанной Земли. Чёрный балахон тащился за ним, собирая весь этот песок, придётся потом вычищать, зараза… ― Но Люцифер, как туда пробраться, если вот тут есть такая здоровая проблемка! 

С этими словами демон злобно глянул на стену, которая заканчивалась, кажется, где-то около неба. Конечно, можно было воспользоваться воротами. Огромными, красивыми воротами, которые охранял не менее красивый ангел с внушающим пламенеющим мечом. Но какова вероятность, что пламенеющий меч не поджарит зад Краули? 

С другой стороны, у них там наверху было довольно плохо с бюрократией, так что, может, до стража ещё не дошли списки павших, и ангел действительно просто впустить Краули? Попробовать определённо стоило. 

Подобравшись к ближайшим, а именно восточным вратам Эдема, Краули прокашлялся и постучал в них. Ответом ему была тишина. Краули постучал снова, надеясь, что его просто не услышали, а не что ворота слишком толстые для того, его голос не проходил сквозь них. Когда же демон постучал в третий раз, уже громче и с ноги, за воротами послышался звук удара металла о камень, как будто ангел, которому было положено охранять врата, только сейчас проснулся и уронил свой пылающий меч… 

"Да не, бред какой-то", ― подумал Краули и, прокашлявшись, начал своё выступление. 

― Брат мой, открой ворота! Я вернулся домой! 

― Что? ― послышался озадаченный ответ, приглушенный воротами. 

― Двери открой, говорю, ― рыкнул Краули раздраженно. ― Домой я вернулся! 

― Так у нас никто не уходил, кажется.

Краули цыкнул. Вроде тупящий у ворот ангел должен был облегчить ему задачу по проникновению в Эдем, а не усложнить её. 

― Я уходил, брат мой, но ты спал в то время, поэтому не заметил, ― предпринял Краули ещё одну попытку. ― Поэтому, будь добр, пусти меня обратно, пока я не рассказал Гавриилу, что ты спишь на посту. 

― Не спал я! ― возмущённо ответил ангел по ту сторону ворот. ― И чем докажешь, что уходил? Как твоё имя?

Краули скривился. Ну адские преспешники, почему всё должно быть так сложно? 

― У… Уриил, ― помявшись, выдал он. ― Ты должен знать меня, брат.

Голос за воротами не ответил. Через секунду Кроули услышал, как открывается замок и со скрипом распахивается одна из створок ворот. 

"Это было так просто?" ― успел удивиться Краули за секунду до того, как появился просвет и он смог увидеть зелёные сады, охваченные огнём… Стоп, откуда тут огонь? 

― Изыди, нечистая сила! ― воскликнул знакомый ангельский голос, и Краули едва успел увернуться от пылающего меча, оказавшегося слишком близко от его бренного оккультного тела. 

― Какого дьявола?! ― взвизгнул он, понимая, что меч всё же задел его балахон и тот теперь горел с характерным запахом. ― В чём я провинился-то?! 

Ответом ему был грохот захлопнувшихся ворот. Похоже, ангел восточных врат был не таким уж и тупящим, как показалось Краули сначала. Или же проблемы с бюрократией уже решились. 

***

Кое-как потушив балахон, Краули сел в тени ворот и призадумался. Как-то всё же нужно было проникнуть внутрь, и желательно без особых затрат по чудесам. С чудесами любой дурак смог бы! 

Идея пришла до смешного очевидная. Если как демона его не пустят, то почему бы не пустить как животное? В Эдеме же должно хватать места для всех тварей, не правда ли? Так что найдётся и для Змея. 

Как только тело полностью покрылось чешуей, а все конечности, кроме хвоста, исчезли, Краули был готов к выполнению своего плана. Правда, кое-что он не учёл: теперь у него не было ни рук, ни ног, чтобы постучать.

― Ангел! ― попытался позвать он, но с досадой обнаружил, что змеиное тело могло только шипеть. Вряд ли ангел, любящий поспать, услышит его через толстенные ворота. ― Чёртов ангел… 

Пришлось в срочном порядке возвращать себе руку и стучать в ворота. Не лбом же в них, ну в самом деле? На стук ангел отозвался быстрее, чем в прошлый раз: видимо, не успел снова уснуть.

― Если это опять ты, нечистый, то…

У Краули пошли мурашки по чешуйчатому телу, и он спешно избавился от своей руки. Точнее, убрал её со змеиного тела, чтобы ангел не заподозрил неладного.

― Я змей, пус-сти меня, ― прошипел Краули.  
― …то я на этот раз буду бить наверняка! Уходи по-хорошему, нечистый, ― продолжал ангел тем временем. Краули с ужасом осознал, что его попросту не слышат.

― Ангел! Я тварь божья, пус-сти! Пус-сти! Да чтоб тебя! Пус-сти, я же хороший, пос-слушный змей! Меня гладить можно, чем я хуже людей-то?! ― пытался дошипеться до ангела Краули, но тщетно. 

― Ушёл? ― удивлённо спросил ангел сам у себя. ― Ну и правильно. 

Больше ангела слышно не было, а Краули мог только ругаться на всё на свете, в том числе на грёбанные толстые стены Эдема. 

***

Мысль о том, что он сможет войти через ворота, Краули отбросил: через восточные ворота ему явно не пробраться, а до других идти можно было целую вечность. Пришлось перейти к плану "бэ" и искать щель в стене. В конце концов, размеры демонов были условны, и если бы Кроули удалось найти хоть маленький просвет, то он смог бы попасть в Эдем и легко обойти стража. Оставалось только найти просвет, трещинку, щёлку в стенах Эдема. Этим-то демон и занялся с завидным усердием.

Хоть стены этого забавного райского заведения и казались неприступными, Краули был абсолютно уверен, что найдёт что-нибудь. А пока он искал, можно было проанализировать обрывки разговора с ангелом и оценить, что же и когда пошло не так. Почему ангел не поверил, что за воротами стоит Уриил? Знал его лично? Хотя вроде бы не должен был: с чего бы это архангелам, занятым движением солнца по небу, снисходить до общения с какими-то там стражами? Тогда откуда же? 

Или, может, всё не так просто, как думал Краули. Может, после его падения порядки на небесах изменились и Гавриил всё же ввёл свои дурацкие "летучки"? Когда каждый отдел отчитывается по проделанной работе и всё такое, чтобы показать, какой он молодец и другую ерунду? С другой стороны, тогда бы стражам Эдема пришлось бы покидать свои посты, а это недопустимо… Этот восточный что, новенький? Голос у него был незнакомым, Краули с ним раньше точно не встречался. Неужели Она решила сделать ещё партию ангелов на замену? Всё ей мало-то… 

Кстати, Эдем же тоже создавался Ею, не так ли? И если Она решила, что стена будет неприступной, то вряд ли в стене есть хоть трещинка. Может, на самом деле даже демону туда не проникнуть? 

Краули ругнулся и сплюнул на песок. К его удивлению, слюна не зашипела и не испарилась, как было, когда он топал по бескрайней пустыне к Эдему. Оглянувшись, он понял, что так увлекся, что пропустил закат. Ну да, прекрасно. Зато в прохладе лучше будет думаться о новом плане. 

***  
Под покровом ночи Краули поверил в то, что мог быть незаметным. Во всяком случае, он уже с полчаса полз по стене Эдема, и пока его никто не заметил. План казался чуть ли не гениальным: стены могли быть неприступными, но они ведь все ещё стены, то есть через них можно было перебраться. Теоретически. Вот Краули и решил попробовать. По его подсчётам, у вершины стены он окажется скоро, а значит, и будет он за шаг от выполнения своей миссии… 

Правда, сбавить темп движения его заставили голоса. Похоже, он выбрал не самое удачное место для подъёма: стоило попробовать обползти ангелов. Только вот что-то дёрнуло Краули остаться и послушать разговор стража восточных врат с… похоже, Гавриилом. 

― Ты отлично справляешься, Азирафаэль, ― послышался уверенный голос архангела, и если бы Краули мог в змеином обличьи закатить глаза, он бы точно это сделал. ― Я удивлён твоими успехами!

"Как будто он должен был провалить такое простое задание", ― подумал Краули недовольно. Ещё свежи были воспоминания, когда Гавриил в таком же тоне общался и с ним. 

― Благодарю, ― сдержанно отозвался страж. И Краули пришлось подползти поближе, чтобы разобрать, что там бормотал себе под нос этот ангел с забавным именем. ― Значит, я останусь на этом месте? 

― Конечно, если не захочешь карьерного роста, ― усмехнулся Гавриил. ― Но ты же понимаешь, что для следующей должности тебе придётся показать себя хорошо не только в первые дни? Годы, возможно, века… 

― Нет, нет, меня устраивает текущее место работы, ― поспешно прервал его Азирафаэль. ― Хоть тысячелетия. Мне здесь нравится: красиво, тепло, люди интересные… 

― Ты же не забываешь, что это работа, а не развлечение? ― в голосе архангела послышалась строгость. ― Ты должен охранять врата, а не предаваться развлечениям, Азирафаэль! 

Краули взобрался на стену и устроился в тени крыльев одного из небесных воинов. Значит, стража восточных врат звали Азирафаэлем, и по ночам к нему наведывалось начальство… Не удивительно, что он спал днём, в таком случае. Где-то в глубине демонической души Краули проснулось сочувствие к собрату по несчастью. 

― Я знаю, Гавриил, знаю, ― вздохнул Азирафаэль. ― Но я же хорошо справляюсь с этим, ты сам сказал… К тому же, я смогу лучше охранять Эдем, если буду знать о нём и его обитателях больше, не так ли? 

"Ух ты, а он умеет находить подход к этому засранцу Гавриилу", ― довольно отметил Краули. 

― Не без этого, ― всё же согласился Гавриил. ― Не забывай о своих прямых обязанностях. Уриил очень хочет занять твоё место, для неё это был бы хороший плацдарм для начала карьеры. Для тебя тоже, так что подумай об этом.

"О, так Уриил теперь женщина? Вот в чём был косяк, значит, ― мелькнуло в голове Краули. ― Теперь понятно, как он понял. Если она ещё и заявлялась сюда, то ничего удивительного… Блин, нужно было сразу лезть через стену, одежда была бы целее и не было бы этой глупой ситуации". 

Пока Краули занимался самотерзанием, он не заметил, что ангелы двинулись в его сторону. С Гавриилом ему повезло ― тот не заметил чёрного тела змея на стене и просто переступил через него. Азирафаэль его тоже не заметил, но… 

― Твою же мать и мою тоже! ― взвыл Краули, когда на него опустилась стопа и весь вес божественного воина. Боль пронзила его от головы до самого хвоста. ― С-смотри под ноги, ты же не слепой! Да чтоб тебе все перья выдрали, это же больно! 

Ангелы тут же обернулись на него. Страж прямо спрыгнул с Краули, и тот смог свернуться, защищая оттоптанное место на теле.

― Что это?! ― почти с истерическими нотками в голосе спросил Гавриил, пока страж выхватывал свой пламенеющий меч, чтобы подсветить. ― Какая ещё это гадость? 

― Эм… Гад ползучий? ― осторожно предположил Азирафаэль, но стоило ему наткнуться на грозный взгляд Гавриила, как он поспешно добавил: ― Сейчас я его уберу.

На сопротивление у Краули не было сил. По нему буквально прошлись! И если не повредили никакие внутренние органы, то явно сломали гордость. Оставалось надеяться, что внизу об этом никто не узнает, иначе не избежать ему какой-нибудь стрёмной клички. Но стоило отдать должное стражу: к "гаду ползучему" он отнёсся не так уж и грубо, как мог бы ― лишь осторожно подтолкнул его к краю стены и тихо пробормотал:

― Прости, дружок… Гавриил не любит змей. 

Уже в полёте Краули выпустил крылья и кое-как спикировал на песок. В ушах всё ещё звучали слова ангела, которые не давали демону не то что обижаться за неподобающее обращение, но даже расстраиваться из-за того, что он провалил очередную попытку попасть в Эдем. 

***

Остаток ночи Краули провёл под стенами Эдема и даже видел, как улетает Гавриил. Но всё же снова постучать в ворота он решился только под утро. 

― Это опять ты, вчерашний лгун? ― тут же послышался голос Азирафаэля. ― Я не открою тебе. 

― Я и не прошу, ― отозвался Краули. ― Я просто хотел поговорить. Знаешь, я слышал вчера твою беседу с Гавриилом, и я восхищён тем, как ты держался перед этим засранцем. 

― Да? ― в голосе ангела послышалось недоверие. ― Ну, он же мой начальник, как иначе… Подожди, если ты знаешь Гавриила, то, получается, ты… 

― Ага, я демон, ― подтвердил Краули откровенно. ― Знаешь, такой падший, злой, лживый и какими там нас ещё рисуют… Хотя я предпочитаю говорить, что не пал, а постепенно спустился… Сам не знаю, зачем. 

― Вот как? И почему же ты… Почему тебя изгнали? ― осторожно спросил ангел. Почему-то Краули казалось, что если бы этот страж при первом его стуке выхватил свой меч, то на этом вопросе он бы его опустил. 

― Я задавал слишком много вопросов, ― хмыкнул Краули в ответ и облокотился на ворота. ― Представляешь, этого было достаточно, чтобы пасть. Всего лишь спрашивает у Неё: "Почему это Люцифер с парнями такие плохие?" ― и уже бац! ― оказываешься в котле с кипящей серой… Неприятное ощущение, знаешь ли. 

― Оу… ― Ангел ненадолго затих, а потом негромко пробормотал, так что, не стой Краули прямо у ворот, то вряд ли бы услышал: ― Сочувствую. 

― О, это не так плохо, на самом деле! ― поспешно отозвался Краули. ― В смысле, теперь у нас есть свой офис, без Гавриила, а это уже то ещё преимущество! 

Азирафаэль прыснул по ту сторону ворот, и Краули впервые подумал, что возможно… Возможно, после падения он не так уж отличался от ангелов и мог бы даже подружиться с кем-нибудь из них… 

― Но если у тебя такой комфортный офис, почему же ты здесь? ― спросил Азирафаэль осторожно. ― Зачем тебе в Эдем? 

― Задание у меня такое, ― пробормотал Краули, тут же скривившись. ― Люцифер такой: пойди туда и наведи шуму… Что за глупость, неужели он до сих пор обижен на Неё, что готов пакостить по мелочи? 

― Звучит забавно. Знаешь, а я слышал, что Ад находится прямо под Небесами ― это правда? Там как, лестница идёт или как-то по-другому? 

Голос ангела приблизился, и Краули представил, как тот тоже подошёл ближе к воротам, чтобы лучше слышать… Может, даже с любопытством приложил ухо к ним. 

― Чистая правда, ― подтвердил Краули. ― Есть и лестница, и лифт, и такие смешные двигающиеся ступеньки, так что ты можешь быстро добраться до того этажа, который тебе нужен, хоть наверх, хоть вниз, хоть… 

На этих словах он замер. А ведь точно, можно добраться куда хочешь! Как он мог быть настолько глуп?! Нужно было просто подняться в Эдем прямо из Ада! 

― Прости, ангел, мне нужно бежать! ― сообщил он, тут же подорвавшись на ноги. ― Дела зовут! До скорого! 

― Э?... ― Азирафаэль по ту сторону ворот с недоумением вскинул брови. ― Погоди, я же даже не спросил, как тебя зовут! 

Но ответом ему была тишина: демон уже ушёл. 

***

Конечно, прорыться из Ада в Эдем оказалось не так просто, но тут хотя бы никто не мешал. Краули выполз из земли посреди сада, огляделся, познакомился с местными обитателями, узнал про яблоню и решил ― вот он шанс. Разбудить в Еве любопытство оказалось не так уж и сложно, а там и Адам присоединился, так что шалость удалась. Правда, Краули совсем, совершенно не думал о том, к чему приведёт его маленькая шалость… Почему это у Евы от яблока вырос огромный живот? И почему Всевышняя была так зла при этом? Опять в голове была куча вопросов и ни одного ответа. Тогда-то Краули и вспомнил о страже восточных врат и решил навестить его собственной персоной: надо же было познакомиться нормально.

― Шутка не очень удалась, ― поделился он с ангелом, когда взобрался на стену. Почему-то сделать это из Эдема было куда проще, чем со стороны пустыни. А ещё рядом с Азирафаэлем Краули чувствовал себя куда увереннее, пока в руках стража не было пламенеющего меча.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
